Kategorie:Smackdown
Allgemeines Name: Smackdown Tag: Freitag Manager: Theodore Long Vize: Bret Hart Kommentator 1: Al Snow Kommentator 2: Captain Lou Albano WHW Champion: Big Show Intercontinental Champion: Bull Dempsay World Tag Team Champion: Authors of Pain Matches 1 Teddy kommt rein und freut sich auch wenn sie nur 5ter wurden, Smackdown ist und bleibt der King unter den Show und um das zu beweisen gibt es einen neuen Kommentator Captain Lou Albano.... man schaltet zu den Kommentatoren so und nun brauche ich 6 Leute fürs MitB Match und diese 6 Leute werden heute und nächstes Monat gefunden. Jeder soll eine Chance bekommen. Und ja bei uns sind es nur 6 Leute aber dafür hat es mehr Intus. Big Show kommt raus und meint er will direkt ein Rematch für den Titel. Teddy fragt wieso er das verdient hätte ? Adam Cole kommt raus und meint er hätte kein Problem damit. Teddy stimmt den Main Event zu. MitB Quali Match: Akam with Reza vs Angelico.. Angelico wins per Countout.. darauf wird er von Reza geplättet Bret Hart trifft auf Ax und Smash und fragt sie ob sie direkt auch um den Tag Team Titel Fehden wollen, sie stimmen mit Musik ein MitB Quali Match: Da Mack vs Bam Neely Akam pusht Reza für das nächste Match MitB Quali Match Ax with Smash vs Darren Young... Darren Young gewinnt durch den Front Backstapper Darren Young will sich great again machen WHW Titel Match: Adam Cole © vs Big Show gewinnt durch Knock Out Matches 2 Die Kommentatoren begrüßen die Leute zur Smackdown Liveeee MitB Quali Match: Reza with Akam vs Bobby Roode... Roode gewinnt und meint das nun die Glorious Zeit beginnt.. davor Griff Roode Reza mit nen Stuhl an, der Referee wurde von Akam abgelenkt Adam Cole kommt heraus und will ein Rematch gegen Big Show. Big Show kommt mit seinen titel und stimmt zu MitB Quali Match: Smash with Ax vs Christian kommt. Die Leute Chanten laut Yes Yes. Christian gewinnt nach einen Fairen Sieg. Angelico besiegt Da Mack. darauf geben sie sich einen Handcheck Bull Dempsay kommt und meint er sei das einzige Urgestein hier und deswegen passt der Titel perfekt zu ihn und er wird mit diesen Titel Smackdown retten. denn er will auch MitB Champ werden, Teddy kommt raus und meint er müsste es verdienen und er darf nächste Woche mit Crash Holly gegen Demolution antreten. Falls sie gewinnen sind sie dabei WHW Titel Match: Adam Cole vs Big Show ©.. Mit den feiernden Big Show geht die Show off Air Matches 3 Booby Roode begrüßt die Leute zur Smackdown und einen Glorreichen Tag, er meint er wird hier den Triumph holen den sich jeder wünscht. Nun kommt Christian und fragt ihn was das ganze soll. Er ist nicht der besondere Mann für den er sich haltet und sollte es auch so wissen. Teddy kommt raus und meint das die 2 das nächste Woche im Ring klären sollen Bull Dempsay © und Crash Holly besiegen The Demolution nachdem AoP sich einmischten und Bull entspannt den Dozer gegen Ax zeigen konnte Adam Cole kommt nun und will noch ein Match, Teddy meint sie werden erst wieder beim MitB gegeneinander antreten Darren Young will sich Great Again machen Darren Young besiegt Bam Neely Bobby Roode regt sich Backstage auf er möchte heute auch ein gutes Match bekommen, Teddy meint das kann er haben nämlich gegen Big Show, Adam Cole kommt und meint es darf aber kein Titel Match sein, Teddy sagt er entscheidet was hier was ist und Cole du gehst nicht leer aus du kämpfst gegen Christian heute, solltest du verlieren wirst du nicht um den Titel antreten. Roode lacht und meint es ist ein Glorreicher Tag, Adam Cole geht sauer davon Big Show © vs Booby Roode... Big Show gewinnt nach seinen Punch. Man sieht The AoP Angelico wiedermal angreifen Nun kommt Adam Cole zum Ring Adam Cole vs Christian... Adam Cole gewinnt nach nen Superkick... Adam Cole freut sich doch nun kommen die AoP raus und schreien zur Adam Cole rüber we Crash You Mit dieser Szene endet Smackdown Matches 4 Al Snow begrüßt zum letzten Puppenspiel vor MitB Bret Hart kommt heraus und meint heute findet ein 3 vs 3 Tag Team Match statt, AoP und Big Show vs Demolution und Angelico Fatal Four Way Match: Darren Young vs Crash Holly vs Bull Dempsay © vs Da Mack Darren Young gewinnt gegen Crash Holly nach den Front Backstapper Christian wird von Captain Lou Albano befragt wie es zur Niederlage kam. Bobby Roode kommt ins Bild und meint er hätte sein Match gewonnen und das wird er heute gegen Christian auch AoP und Big Show vs Demolution und Angelico... nach dem Match kommt Adam Cole und verpasst jeden des Gewinner Teams einen mit einen Kendo Stick Christian vs Booby Roode.... Christian gewinnt durch den Killswitch Themen für nächste Woche * Wie reagiert Cole auf seinen Titel Verlust * Neue Leute * Angelico und AoP Probleme Beziehungen Ehemalige Champions WHW: Adam Cole, Intercontinental: WHW Tag Team: Fehden NoC WHW Titel Match: Big Show vs Adam Cole Money In The Bank WHW Titel Match: Adam Cole vs Big Show © WHW Tag Team Titel Match: Authors of Pain © vs Demolution Money In The Bank Match # Angelico # Da Mack # Bobby Roode # Christian # Bull Dempsay # Crash Holly Verletzungen und Pausen Tag Teams Authors of Pain: Reza und Akam Demolution: Ax und Smash Aktueller Roster Manager: Legends: Jobber # Bam Neely Undercard # Angelico # Bull Dempsay # Crash Holly # Da Mack # Ax # Smash Midcard # Reza # Akam # Darren Young Overcard # Bobby Roode # Christian Main Event Adam Cole Big ShowKategorie:Show Kategorie:Wrestling